What the Problem, Sasuke?
by Marimorimari
Summary: Sasuke kangen. Sasuke galau. Sasuke gelisah. Sasuke marah. Dan satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuat Sasuke terlihat Out of Character itu ya cuma dia, Uzumaki Naruto yang katanya bakal balik cepet dari 'liburan'nya./ "Apa kau sangat rindu padaku?"/ "YA AKU RINDU PADA PENIS BESARMU DAN CEPAT KITA BERCINTA, SASUKE-TEME! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!"/ first SasuNaru for Opposite Party.


Pagi hari di hari Senin disambut senyum cerah dan beberapa muka masam oleh para murid. Tentu saja bagi yang bermuka masam, pasti ada alasan tertentu yang membuat mereka menjadi malas pada pagi hari itu. Termasuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di tempat duduknya dengan muka yang dua kali**—**tidak, ini malah terlihat tiga kali lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan biasanya.

Dan alasannya? Puh.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, eh?

Karena itulah tidak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang berani mengajak ngobrol bahkan menyapa Sasuke saja mereka enggan. _Please_ ya, pagi-pagi kena damprat si bungsu Uchiha? _No way!_ Mereka sayang nyawa, _dude_. _Well**—**_pengecualian sih untuk beberapa orang yang tidak peka pada tampang garang milik Sasuke.

Iya, masih ada kok beberapa teman sekelas Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peka dan tidak paham dengan perasaan Sasuke. Err**—**yah, salah Sasuke sendiri sih kenapa tidak cerita jadi teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Seperti Rock Lee misalnya, teman sekelas Sasuke yang tingkat kepekaanya berada ditingkat paling bawah di sekolah. Dengan penuh semangat membara, pemuda beralis tebal menggelikan itu menyapa bahkan dia berani menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan cukup keras, membuatnya mendapat tatapan _'Tuhan memberkatimu, Nak'_ dari teman-temannya.

Tapi bukan Rock Lee namanya kalau tidak peka.

Betul?

Betul. Betul. Betul!

Dan tentu saja reaksi Sasuke sangatlah menyeramkan. Dengan tatapan setajam pedang Zangetsu dari kompleks sebelah, Sasuke melirik Rock Lee yang masih setia**—**pada ketidakpekaannya**—**tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke seraya mengangkat jempolnya lalu sempat-sempatnya berkedip dengan polos. Lee sama sekali tidak bisa melihat rupa Sasuke yang hampir menyerupai Eren versi Titan dari kompleks sebelah sebelahnya lagi.

"Singkirkan," desis Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam menusuk mata Lee yang kebalnya minta ampun.

"Hah? Apa Sasuke? Suaramu tidak jelas."

Tuh 'kan.

Satu-satunya murid kesayangan Guy-_sensei_ ini memang polosnya kelewatan.

Err**—**polos sama bego beda tipis sih.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan bego dari Lee, bisa dipastikan emosi Sasuke semakin meledak-ledak bak Titan Eren yang siap mencabik-cabik Annie di daerah nun jauh di sana yang entah beneran ada atau tidak.

"Singkirkan. Tanganmu. Brengsek."

**-GLUP-**

Lee baru _'ngeh'_. Dengan tatapan tersakiti, Lee menyingkirkan tangannya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat panas. Mungkin karena tubuh Sasuke sedang menguap kepanasan gara-gara emosi.

Dih, jangan-jangan Sasuke beneran setengah Titan kayak si Eren.

"A**—**aku kan hanya ingin menyapamu, S**—**sasuke-_kun_," ucap Lee dengan suara serak menahan tangis, membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya mencari ember atau baskom untuk muntah karena tidak tahan dengan 'keunyuan' yang dibuat olehnya.

Sasuke mendecih.

"Aku tidak butuh."

Lee mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan emosi. Wajahnya mulai memerah lalu tiba-tiba**—**

"SASUKE _NO BAKA_!"

**—**Lee menjerit dan berlari keluar kelas dengan tidak elit-nya, membuat seluruh murid yang sudah datang dan siap menunggu wali kelas itu cengo menatap pintu. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang muntah karena sudah tidak sanggup melihat tingkah Lee yang kelewat manis hari itu. Sisanya mulai menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih berwajah mengerikan, mencoba menyalahkan bungsu Uchiha itu dengan tatapan mereka. Tapi**—**

"Apa lihat-lihat, hah?!"

**—**boro-boro menyalahkan, justru mereka yang kena damprat Sasuke. Gagal sudah mereka menikmati hari tanpa kena damprat si tampan bertampang angker itu.

Tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka datang, memberi sapa yang dijawab dengan lemah oleh mereka. Hatake Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah anak didiknya yang kelewat aneh itu. Merasa ada aura setan di pojokan kelas, manik hitam Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam, bersiap untuk meledak kapan saja jika guru wali kelasnya itu berani menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau kena sembelit, eh?"

Seluruh murid di kelas **—**minus Sasuke—langsung berubah pucat begitu wali kelasnya itu menyapa si setan bertampang hot yang kini semakin menajamkan tatapannya. Apa tadi Author bilang kalau Rock Lee adalah makhluk yang tingkat kepekaannya ditingkat paling bawah? Lupakan. Yang tadi itu adalah survei abal-abal yang tidak dapat dipertanggungjawabkan. Karena ternyata, Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal sebagai guru misterius itu berada ditingkat yang jauh dibawah Rock Lee. Bahkan mungkin beliau berada ditingkatan terendah dari yang terendah.

Dan tentu saja sapaan kelewat tidak peka dan bego dari Kakashi-_sensei_ membuat Sasuke semakin murka.

"BERISIK!"

Tuh kan, si ganteng jadi ngamuk.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**What's the Problem, Sasuke? (c) Marimorimari**

**Rate : T (M-untuk kemesuman Sasuke)**

**Genre : Romance Humor**

**Warning : maybe typo(s), very OOC**

**Summary : Sasuke PMS. Sasuke kangen. Sasuke galau. Sasuke gelisah. Sasuke marah. Dan satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuat Sasuke terlihat Out of Character itu ya cuma dia-Uzumaki Naruto yang katanya bakal balik cepet dari 'liburan'nya tapi ternyata hanya dusta belaka./ "Apa kau sangat rindu padaku?"/ "YA AKU RINDU PADA PENIS BESARMU DAN CEPAT KITA BERCINTA, SASUKE-TEME! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!"/ first SasuNaru for Opposite Party.**

**.**

**.**

Senin tanggal 10 November adalah hari dimana Uchiha Sasuke menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang panas. Walaupun bungsu Uchiha itu memang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan bagi para gadis, tetapi hari senin itu beda urusannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang gantengnya dapat memikat Orochimaru-_sensei_ bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya.

Okelah**—**dia tetap berwajah datar, tatapannya tetap tajam, tidak banyak bicara dan ada aura menyeramkan di belakangnya setiap kali ia disapa dengan genitnya oleh para gadis masih setia mengikutinya.

Iya, Uchiha Sasuke memang tetap seperti itu, tapi bedanya pada saat itu tingkatnya berada di level tertinggi dari yang tertinggi.

Mampus loh.

Itu artinya, Uchiha Sasuke pada hari senin itu sangat-sangat-sangat berbahaya untuk didekati. Jangankan didekati, ditatap dari jauh saja mata _onyx_-nya **—**yang memikat hati**—**itu dapat langsung membunuhmu detik itu juga.

Hal inilah yang kini menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh penghuni _Konoha_ _High School_, seperti segerombolan murid dari kelas 3-A yang kini sedang berkumpul di belakang sekolah. Mereka terlihat serius membicarakan Sasuke**—**teman sekelas mereka**—**yang kini sangatlah merugikan mereka. Oh, ayolah. Berada di satu ruangan dengan orang macam Sasuke yang jika ngamuk layaknya Titan itu sangatlah tidak enak, _dude_. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka menahan sakit hati dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan biasanya itu. Bahkan Rock Lee sudah tiga kali bolak-balik ke kamar mandi karena sering kena damprat Sasuke.

"Itu sih salah si alis tebal sendiri. Sudah tahu Sasuke lagi dalam mode _badmood_ gitu, masih aja digangguin," celetuk Kiba sambil melirik Rock Lee yang sedang berjongkok di taman bunga tidak jauh dari mereka, memainkan salah satu batang bunga tersebut dengan senyum sedih karena memikirkan Sasuke yang lagi jaga lilin di kelas.

"Bahkan dia sampai tidak waras begitu."

Ino menyikut pinggang Gaara cukup keras saat pemuda berambut merah itu mengatakan hal yang cukup keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Jangan gitu, Gaar. Gitu-gitu dia juga sering bantuin kamu kan," ucap Ino bijak dan disambut dengusan dari Gaara.

"Bantu apaan? Ganggu sih iya."

Ino menulikan pendengarannya. Dia sudah tahu, menasehati Gaara itu sama saja dengan memberitahu kucing untuk tidak mencuri. Nol besar hasilnya. Maka dari itu, Ino memutuskan untuk kembali pada topik yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan. Tentang 'Bagaimana caranya membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi jinak kembali'.

"Jadi-apa ada usul bagaimana cara membuat _mood_ Sasuke kembali normal?" tanya Ino sambil menatap satu per satu teman sekelasnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka semua sedang memikirkan cara ampuh yang dapat membuat Sasuke kembali normal seperti biasanya.

"Lemparkan Karin, kali aja nanti Sasuke bakal normal lagi setelah mengulitinya hidup-hidup," usul Sakura dengan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya, membuat para lelaki bergidik ngeri melihat betapa sadisnya gadis manis berambut pink itu.

Ino menghela napas lelah.

"Tolong jangan memberi usul demi kepuasanmu sendiri, Sakura."

Dan Sakura pun mendecak sebal lalu kembali berpikir.

"Ancam dia. Kalau tidak kembali normal, suruh dia ngerjain seluruh tugas satu kelas," usul Kiba yang membuat seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya dengan tatapan 'seriusan, woy' dan membuat Kiba bingung sendiri. "Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau akan ditelan hidup-hidup kalau berani mengancamnya," ucap Neji dengan kalemnya, membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sasuke menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita memikirkan hal ini?" tanya Gaara yang mulai gerah dengan segala percakapan tidak jelas ini dan disambut anggukan setuju dari Neji.

Ino menghela napas lelah.

"Dengar Gaara, Sasuke yang _badmood_ itu sangatlah mengganggu, terutama saat pelajaran. Kami merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya itu," jelas Ino sambil menatap Gaara yang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Tapi aku tidak," ucapnya datar sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'jangan lebay deh' dan sanggup membuat Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sabaku-_san_, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja kalau **TIDAK** semua orang punya mental baja sepertimu, yang tahan banting jika Sasuke mengamuk sekalipun," ucap Ino dengan mendesis, siap membentak Gaara jika pemuda yang memiliki tato di jidatnya itu kembali membuka mulut.

Gaara menyerah. Dia memilih diam sambil bergumam "terserah" cukup keras, membuat Ino berpaling darinya dan kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Apa tidak ada usul yang lain?"

Yang ditanya kembali terdiam, memikirkan segala cara yang ada di dalam kepala mereka.

"Gaara benar, Ino. Untuk apa kita melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini?" ucap Shikamaru lalu menguap dengan lebar, mengusap kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya menatap teman sedari kecilnya itu dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Shika tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau pun juga tidak nyaman kan dengan tingkah Sasuke hari ini?" ucap Ino sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya, itu sangat menganggu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya?" tanya Kiba sambil menonjok pelan lengan Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian tidak tahu alasan Sasuke seperti itu?"

Semua menggeleng.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Mereka semua kembali menggeleng, minus Gaara, Neji dan Shino yang masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya.

Lagi, Shikamaru kembali menghela napas. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu lalu menatap satu per satu mata teman-temannya.

"Anak-anak kelas satu sedang kunjungan ke Suna dan baru balik hari ini kan?"

Hening beberapa saat. Lalu mereka semua ber-oh ria bersama-sama, minus Gaara, Neji dan Shino yang memutar mata mereka bersamaan karena bosan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendecak sebal sambil meletakkan pena-nya cukup keras ke atas meja, membuat Kiba yang duduk di sebelah kanannya merinding ngeri membayangkan dirinya menjadi sang pena yang malang. Sekolah hampir selesai dan Sasuke masih saja _badmood_. Sudah banyak korban yang terkena amukan dadakan dari Sasuke yang layaknya singa 'kelaparan'. Bahkan Kiba dan kawan-kawan yang sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa Sasuke _badmood_ saja masih merasa ngeri melihat keganasan Sasuke seharian itu.

"Kiba! Pinjam catatanmu!" ucap Sasuke kasar, membuat Kiba menoleh dan menatap ngeri pada Sasuke.

"H**—**hah?"

Sasuke si rajin hari ini minjem catatan Kiba yang notabene paling malas nyatet? _Please _deh.

Sasuke mendecak sebal-lagi.

"Cepat. Berikan. Saja," ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah mengancam nyawa. Buru-buru Kiba segera memberikan catatannya lalu menatap teman-temannya yang sedang menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan minta tolong.

Baru beberapa detik buku itu berpindah tangan, Sasuke sudah melemparkannya lagi ke meja Kiba dengan tidak sopannya.

"Tulisanmu jelek," ucap Sasuke yang tidak sadar telah menyakiti perasaan Kiba. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke kembali mencari mangsa. Kali ini tatapannya jatuh pada Hinata yang duduk di depannya. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menendang kursi Hinata, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu kaget dan memekik pelan. Neji yang duduk di pojok kanan kelas meremas pena-nya kuat-kuat melihat sepupunya dikasari oleh Sasuke.

"Pinjam catatanmu, Hyuuga!"

**-GLUP-**

Hinata menggenggam catatannya dengan gemetaran karena takut. Ia berbalik perlahan lalu menyodorkan catatan dengan baris yang sangat rapi itu pada Sasuke yang kini malah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ck. Lamban."

Hinata mematung di tempat. Mata lavendernya menatap Sasuke yang kini tidak memedulikannya dengan tatapan sakit hati. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Neji yang di pojokan sudah bersiap untuk melabrak Sasuke kalau saja Kurenai-_sensei _tidak masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyum ramah.

"Sudah dicatat?"

Seluruh murid 3-A mengangguk, minus Sasuke yang semakin sebal dengan kedatangan guru cantik dan terkenal sabar itu.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa dipelajari, itu bahan untuk uji**—**

"Saya belum selesai," potong Sasuke dengan nada datar, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya membeku dan menatap was-was pada Kurenai-_sensei _yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa belum selesai, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Catatan Kiba terlalu jelek dan Hyuuga di depanku ini terlalu lamban," jawab Sasuke ngelantur, membuat Kurenai-_sensei_ mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan membuat Neji kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa melihat ke papan tulis, Uchiha-_san_. Apa tulisanku tidak jelas?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Tulisan jelek seperti itu? Mana bisa dibaca," jawab Sasuke yang membuat seluruh kelas menahan napas.

Hening sejenak.

Kurenai-_sensei_ menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Mengamati tingkah Uchiha bungsu itu yang katanya seharian ini bertingkah aneh dan jauh lebih kasar dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihmu, jangan bawa ke sekolah, Uchiha-_san_. Tidak tahukah dirimu kalau seluruh sekolah merasa terganggu dengan kejiwaanmu yang labil dan menjijikkan itu?" ucap Kurenai-_sensei _dengan nada dingin, membuat satu kelas menelan ludah. Walaupun Kurenai-_sensei_ terkenal sabar, tapi sekalinya marah? Brrr**—**beruang saja takut pada beliau.

"Aku tid**—**

"Aku? Bahkan sopan santunmu menghilang karena kelabilanmu," potong Kurenai-_sensei_ sebelum Sasuke sempat meneruskan bantahannya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Sudah habis kesabarannya. Hari ini banyak sekali orang yang membuatnya kesal. Wali kelasnya, guru bahasanya, teman-teman satu kelasnya dan-kekasihnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

**-GRAK-**

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal menahan emosi. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap nyalang pada sepasang mata berwarna merah darah milik Kurenai-_sensei_.

"SAYA TI**—**

**-TENG TONG TENG TONG-**

Kurenai-_sensei_ tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Baru saja Sasuke ingin meneriakinya, membantah apa yang diucapkan oleh Kurenai-_sensei_, bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah pada hari itu berbunyi. Seluruh teman-temannya di kelas mulai membereskan peralatan sekolah ke dalam tas. Hanya Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan wajah merah menahan emosi.

"Cukup hari ini, jangan lupa pelajari materinya. Dan Uchiha-_san_? Tolong buat ringkasan dari bab enam sampai bab lima belas. Kumpulkan besok pagi jam tujuh di mejaku. Terlambat satu menit saja, akan kutambah untuk meringkas dua bab lagi. Mengerti?" Kurenai-_sensei_ tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengancam. "Selamat sore, anak-anak. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan untuk kalian semua."

Kiba mendengus mendengarnya. _'Menyenangkan apaan?'_ batinnya sambil merapikan barang bawaannya-merengut. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat tanpa berniat untuk bergerak satu inci pun. Kiba mendecih. _'Semua ini gara-gara kau pantat ayam menyebalkan'_ maki Kiba dalam hati.

**-BRAK-**

Kiba mematung di tempat karena kaget. Seluruh kelas menatap ke sumber suara dengan tatapan 'ada apa kali ini, hm?'. Lain lagi dengan Kiba yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan ketakutan. Ia takut kalau Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran dan mengamuk karena tadi ia memaki Sasuke di dalam pikirannya.

"Brengsek kau, Naruto," geram Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang yang ditujukan kepada orang-orang tanpa dosa di sekelilingnya.

Nah lhoh, kenapa jadi Naruto yang disalahkan, heh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku minta maaf, Sasuke-senpai. Ini dadakan, aku juga baru diberitahu oleh Jiraiya-sensei kalau pulangnya besok,'_ ucap Naruto dari seberang sana, menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tapi kau berjanji untuk**—**

'_Iya aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku minta maaf padamu, kan?' _potong Naruto yang membuat suasana hati Sasuke semakin memburuk. _'Sudah ya, nanti kutelepon lagi. Teman-temanku memanggilku. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-senpai!' _

**-TUT TUT TUT-**

Sambungan telepon langsung diputus. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat mengatakan 'Selamat bersenang-senang' pada kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dari lima hari pergi kunjungan ke daerah seberang yang panasnya minta ditabok. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang ponsel terjatuh dengan lunglainya ke sisi kanan. Digenggamnya ponsel berwarna putih itu dengan kuat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Bahkan dia tidak memberikan kecupan jarak jauh," gumam Sasuke dengan desisan mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan.

_Please_. Hanya karena tidak ada suara 'muah' seksi dari Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan dimabuk rindu itu merasa sakit hati dan jadi galau semalaman. Bahkan sampai esok pagi pun masih tetap galau.

Haruskah kita menyalahkan Naruto yang tidak peka pada kekasihnya yang kini sudah sangat merindukannya? Merindukan mata birunya yang indah. Merindukan kulit tan miliknya yang seksi. Merindukan geliatan yang menggairahkan darinya setiap Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya. Tidakkah ia peka dan peduli?

Jawabannya tidak.

Kenapa?

Karena Uzumaki Naruto adalah spesies yang sama dengan Rock Lee dan Hatake Kakashi. Sama-sama memiliki indera kepekaan yang nilainya jauh dibawah nol. Dan kegiatannya di Suna memang jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang teleponan dengan Sasuke yang _stoic_ tapi mesumnya tidak ketulungan itu.

_**To : Naruto **_

_**Selamat bersenang-senang. Aku mencintaimu.**_

**-Send-**

Dengan senyum pedih, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Janji pada kakaknya **—**Itachi—untuk pergi ke supermarket dia batalkan. _Mood_-nya tiba-tiba memburuk dan semakin memburuk tiap detiknya karena Naruto tidak membalas SMS-nya sampai keesokan harinya.

Hari minggu tanggal 9 November, Uchiha Sasuke mengurung diri di kamar seharian. _Mutung _karena kekasihnya yang **—**katanya—bakal pulang sore nanti ternyata dibatalkan. Segala rencana cabul nan mesum miliknya karena tidak tahan jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya yang super seksi itu hilang begitu saja. Digantikan dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah untuk Jiraiya-_sensei_ yang bersin-bersin di Suna karena rapalan maut dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai gelap seorang diri. Wajahnya datar dan terlihat mengeras, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi-nya. Beberapa kali dia menatap tajam murid yang berpapasan dengannya, padahal murid itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi dimata Sasuke**—**semua orang terlihat sedang mengajaknya untuk berkelahi.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mendecih. Ingatannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan Naruto kemarin pagi, saat kekasihnya itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak jadi pulang minggu sore karena ada acara tambahan dari Jiraiya-_sensei_.

Sasuke mengumpat cukup keras, membuat seorang murid yang sedang berdiri di loker sebelahnya beringsut menjauh.

"_Dobe no Baka_," umpat Sasuke sambil menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras, menimbulkan pekikan kaget dari beberapa gadis yang masih berada di loker masing-masing lalu berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi monster bertanduk.

"Kau sedang PMS atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendecih, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sosok yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengangguk sambil ber-oh ria, membuat Sasuke geram lalu meninju lokernya cukup keras dengan kepalan tangannya.

"BERISIK! TIDAKKAH ORANG-ORANG TAHU KALAU AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN DIGANGGU, HAH?!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan pada semua orang belum? Kalau belum, mana orang-orang tahu kalau kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu," komentar sosok itu yang semakin membuat Sasuke geram.

Dengan wajah merah menahan amarah, Sasuke berbalik untuk memberi tinjuan maut pada orang yang masih berani mengganggunya. Kedua matanya sudah menajam dengan nyalangnya, bersiap untuk mencabik-cabik sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi begitu Sasuke berbalik, seluruh emosi dan amarahnya hilang begitu saja. Keningnya tidak lagi mengerut, kepalan tangannya melonggar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke-_senpai_," ucap sosok itu dengan senyum lima jari khas andalannya, membuat dada Sasuke berdesir tidak keruan.

"N**—**naruto?"

Sasuke ingin sekali memaki dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan suara gagap seperti itu.

Kening Naruto mengerut heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit aneh.

"Err**—**ya? Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_senpai_? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mendekat, membuat jarak diantara mereka menipis. Perlahan, disentuhnya dahi Sasuke untuk merasakan suhu tubuh kakak kelas gantengnya itu. "Hm? Tidak panas kok. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sasuke tetap diam. Matanya dengan lapar menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan hembus napas pemuda dua tahun dibawahnya itu. Ia juga dapat mencium aroma tubuh yang khas dari pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Oh! Maaf tidak membalas SMS-mu kemarin, pulsaku ternyata habis setelah meneleponmu untuk memberitahu kalau aku tidak jadi pulang kemarin sore. Tadinya aku ingin membeli pulsa tapi disa**—**ummh!"

Penjelasan Naruto terpotong oleh ciuman panas penuh kerinduan dari Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sudah mendekap tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Naruto sementara tangan kirinya terus menahan leher kekasihnya, membuatnya dapat dengan mudah melumat habis bibir ranum kekasihnya. Awalnya Naruto terlihat keberatan karena sekarang mereka masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, ia takut ketahuan oleh orang lain. Tapi akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan memilih untuk menikmati cumbuan sang kekasih yang juga ia rindukan. Ia kalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher mulus milik Sasuke. Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak meremas helai rambut Sasuke dengan gemas saat kekasihnya itu menghisap lidahnya kuat-kuat.

"Ummhh**—**hah**—**hah**—**Sasuke-_senpai_," bisik Naruto saat bibir mereka berhenti menghisap satu sama lain. Wajah Naruto memerah dengan mata sayu menatap Sasuke yang kini menyeringai senang.

"Kau tegang hanya karena ciuman? Nakal sekali," ucap Sasuke saat merasakan ada tonjolan yang menekan penisnya yang masih terkurung.

**-PATTTSS-**

Naruto semakin memerah. Dengan imut, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang agak bengkak setelah dihisap oleh Sasuke.

"I**—**tu**—**mmm**—**a**—**aku rindu padamu-jadi**—**

"Jadi penismu menegang dan minta kusentuh?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke, membuat pria yang kini memeluknya erat itu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. Terangsang dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Naa, Naruto. Katakan," ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi berkeringat milik Naruto. "Apakah kau sangat rindu padaku?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap sambil menatap lurus manik obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Apa kau rindu dengan ciumanku?"

Lagi-Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

"Apa kau rindu dengan sentuhanku?"

Angguk.

"Apa kau rindu dengan penisku yang menusuk liar anusmu?"

Hening perlahan, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dan membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Apa kau rindu dengan tusukanku yang dalam dan tepat mengenai prostatmu?"

Naruto tidak tahan. Mata birunya semakin gelap saat Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan menggairahkan seperti itu. Tubuhnya panas. Ia ingin Sasuke. Ia ingin kehangatan yang hampir seminggu ini tidak ia rasakan. Ia ingin Sasuke mendekapnya, menusuk anusnya dalam-dalam dan membuatnya mengerang merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang selalu kekasihnya berikan.

Napas Naruto mulai memburu, membayangkan betapa nikmatnya saat anusnya ditusuk dengan penis Sasuke yang panjang dan keras.

"Apa kau rindu pada pen**—**

"YA AKU RINDU PADA PENIS BESARMU DAN CEPAT KITA BERCINTA, SASUKE-TEME! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!" jerit Naruto lalu mencium ganas Sasuke yang kegirangan.

Senja pada hari senin, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya menemukan solusi dari masalahnya sejak kemarin. Ya, solusinya ada empat kata.

Dia. Naruto. Bercinta. Semalaman.

Oh, ya tentu saja. Sebelum bercinta semalaman, mereka pulang terlebih dahulu karena tidak mungkin melakukan hal mesum seperti itu di sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke yang sepi **—**oh, Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada Itachi yang lembur di kantor malam itu**—** dengan napas memburu, wajah merah, celana menonjol dan tangan Sasuke yang nakal menggrepe-grepe tubuh sintal Naruto.

Senin malam tanggal 10 November, rumah Uchiha Sasuke dipenuhi oleh suara desahan menggoda dari Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Selasa pagi tanggal 11 November, Uchiha Sasuke kembali menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Kali ini berbagai macam topik-lah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Dimulai dari tingkah Sasuke yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang kemarin seperti cewek PMS dan sekarang kembali normal, dilanjutkan dengan tingkah kurang ajarnya pada Kakash_-sensei_ dan Kurenai-_sensei_ kemarin, lalu tingkah tidak tahu malunya yang mencumbu adik kelas bernama Uzumaki Naruto kemarin di loker. Tapi semua topik itu tidak ada yang membuat Sasuke marah.

Kenapa?

Karena dia sudah sembuh.

Pergulatannya dengan Naruto semalaman memang obat yang ampuh untuknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis begitu sampai di depan kelasnya, ia tatap satu per satu teman sekelasnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan was-was minus Shikamaru yang malah menampilkan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat pagi."

Satu ucapan selamat pagi dari Sasuke ternyata berefek buruk pada jantung seluruh penghuni kelas 3-A yang hampir mati.

Tanpa berdosa, Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, memberikan senyum tipis pada Kiba dan Hinata yang kebingungan di tempat duduk masing-masing. Dan saat Sasuke sudah duduk di tempat duduknya dengan aura yang sangat cerah, Kiba tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya.

"K**—**kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba hati-hati, takut jika Sasuke kembali mengamuk dan melemparnya dengan tas atau meja.

Sasuke menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang berbeda dibandingkan kemarin. Walaupun tetap datar, tetapi intensitasnya tidak semengerikan kemarin.

Intinya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak _badmood_ lagi.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja, Kiba. Semalaman dia sudah menemui solusi dari segala permasalahannya," ucap Shikamaru sembari memberikan seringai pada Sasuke yang dijawab dengan dengusan.

"Brengsek, kemarin kau terlihat seperti singa kebelet kawin tahu!" umpat Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke cukup keras lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Seluruh kelas menjadi hening begitu mendengar umpatan Kiba yang ternyata cukup keras untuk membuat seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Kau bilang apa, Inuzuka?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah mengerikan, membuat Kiba menelan ludahnya gugup lalu tertawa garing.

"Err**—**tidak. Kau**—**ganteng hari ini, Sas," kekeh Kiba lalu kembali duduk ke tempatnya, berdeham pelan sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih menatapnya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengelurkan buku pelajarannya.

"SA-SU-KE~" teriak Rock Lee dengan sumringah dari pintu kelas. Tatapannya berbinar cerah, senyumnya mengembang memerlihatkan gigi putihnya. "Kudengar kau sudah tidak _badmood_ lagi. Ah, senangnya~ akhirnya aku bisa menyapamu seperti biasa," ucap Rock Lee sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk Sasuke. Seluruh murid kelas 3-A serempak mencari ember masing-masing untuk muntah.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa Rock Lee sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke cukup keras, menampilkan wajah yang sangat ceria sebelum akhirnya**—**

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Lee. Kau menjijikkan."

**—**Sasuke menepis tangannya dan meliriknya dengan tajam.

Rock Lee terdiam di tempat dengan tatapan terpukul. Wajahnya memucat. Kedua matanya mulai berair dan yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 3-A mual pun muncul.

"SASUKE _NO BAKA_!"

Rock Lee berlari keluar kelas sambil meninggalkan bebungaan yang mengotori ruang kelas. Beberapa anak sudah muntah darah dan sisanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'bisakah kau lembut sedikit padanya' dan dibalas tatapan tajam khas Uchiha.

"Tidak bisa. Makhluk itu kelewat menggelikan," ucap Sasuke seolah mengerti arti tatapan dari teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka masuk dan memberi salam. Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum dari balik maskernya saat anak didiknya kembai ceria dengan wajah segar, tidak seperti kemarin. Mata hitamnya menatap sosok Sasuke yang tidak lagi diselimuti aura setan.

"Jadi**—**kau sudah tidak sembelit lagi, Sasuke?"

Taik. Guru satu ini memang paling gampang membuat Sasuke naik darah. Lihat saja Sasuke yang kini dahinya mulai berkedut menahan amarah. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Tapi bukannya mengamuk, Sasuke memilih diam. Dalam hati ia merapalkan satu nama yang membuat sang empunya nama bersin-bersin di kelas 1-B.

'_Akan kubuat kau mendesah kencang, Na-ru-to.'_

Dan Naruto pun bergidik. Menjadi solusi dari segala masalah Sasuke itu ternyata-sedikit mengerikan.

Iya, sedikit.

Karena sisanya-Naruto merasa kenikmatan dan dicintai oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

-FIN-

**Author Note : **

**Hai! Ini fict SasuNaru pertama, jadi harap maklum kalau hasilnya tidak sebagus para senior lainnya. Aku fujoshi, tapi masih betah buat baca-baca fict SasuNaru atau NaruSasu, belum kepikiran untuk buat fict tentang mereka. Tapi setelah diundang event ini sama Light a.k.a Ayu, aku jadi kepikiran untuk ikutan. Hitung-hitung juga sebagai pengalaman dalam dunia fujoshi khukhukhu...**

**Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke memang rada OOC di sini. Baiklah, semua karakter jadi OOC di disini. Tapi aku sudah memberi warning di atas sana, jadi aku harap tidak ada yang protes masalah itu hihi. **

**Akhir kata, semoga kalian suka dengan karya pertamaku sebagai seorang fujoshi. Mohon maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Aku harap romance-nya berasa walaupun hanya sedikit. Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah berkenan untuk mampir dan memberi wejangan. **

**Cheers, **

**Marimorimari**


End file.
